Hua Lifen
Name: '''Hua Lifen (华 黎芬) ' '''Nicknames: '''Little Flower. '''Age:' Appears to be in her early twenties. Personality: Silent, but True ❀ Lifen is not a talker, in any way. She is a very introverted person, with a small group she calls friends - smaller, now. As a performer, she has many faces, but they are all for show, in her own time, she keeps to herself, hush and observant. But, it doesn't mean she's a hermit, or one to shun an interaction, whether from stranger or ally - she just isn't the kind who talks constantly. She chooses her words carefully, and allows a few to see her true sides. Moved by Music ❀ As an artisan, she constantly dabbled in the arts of music and dance - taking it upon herself to learn as much as she could before the sudden demise of her culture. Although now is not the time, she will not say no to a request, the very act calming and soothing her - with it, a hope that she can instill some calm to those around her. Nimble, also loves a challenge ❀ Having taken towards the arts as a youth, she has grown lithe and nimble with her fingers, years of conditioning in the works of the artist, she is known to do things in increasing difficulty with every piece she creates, finding a new layer of challenge in what she does. She wouldn't admit it, being such an quiet girl, but her passion for her work burns deep in her, and she will work for the accomplishing feeling of finishing something in detail. Sensitive, a soft ego ❀ Being someone who has been around what she has considered beauty all her life, she has never been truly exposed to any other elements outside of the Conquest's island, and with the change has awoken a sensitive part of her, that is easily bruised if she is told something she does not want to hear. She may not show it on her face, but conflict or constructive criticism are taken to heart, and the impression can last a long time. A Deep Ache ❀ Like some her fellow horsemen and women, Lifen is affected by the Insanity, almost like an wound constantly reopened by the loss of her beloved homeland, aggitated by everything around her. The normally stoic and collected artisan sometimes loses herself to the degeneration, sometimes to the point where it cracks her very persona, leaving her a wilted mess, or just angry, yelling and fighting the sounds and whispers she cannot understand. Skills/Mount Info Mount: A nearly white clydesdale - a rather large horse for such a tiny horsewoman - the mount shares the same see-through body, from the hooves to the forearms and hocks. Something akin to this. Simple knotted ropes riddle mane and tail, with small trinkets, running down the white mane in her greens and yellows. Weapon: A simple composite bow, with a bit of a lotus motif, to go with everything else about her. Dark wood, stained closer to her preferred clothing/style. Category:Horsemen and Four Clans characters